When Twister Isn't Fun
by Frog Phobia
Summary: Oz get's attacked by werewolf hunters


Rating: PG 13 (naughty language)

Disclaimer: Characters not mine, belong to Joss Whedon and Fox. Yada Yada

Authors Notes: Wrote this when I was very bored, and in a very not me mood. Don't judge me for it!

Part One

A loud bang sounded close to their hiding spot. 

"Run Oz!" Xander shouted.

"What about Willow?" Oz turned to see that the rest of the Scooby Gang were already running from the park.

"There's no time. Oz come on. We have to run. I'm sure Buffy's got her."

"But what if"

But the rest of his sentance was cut off by another gun shot. Xander grabbed his arm and started running. "Quickly Oz."

The heavy footsteps were gaining on them. Oz ran. The branches swished back into his face as he followed Xander's dark figure through the park.

"Hey slow down!"

"There's no time, come on."

"Oz help!" The sound of Willow's voice echoed through the park.

"Willow!"

"Oz there's no time, come on."

"But, Willow!"

He stopped to go back. 

"It's a trick Oz, come on."

"Oz! Please help me." There it was again Willow!

Oz didn't have much time to think. Willow needed help, he couldn't leave her. Should he go back, or should he keep running? He turned back and began to run back the way he came. 

"Willow!"

"Oz, come back! It's a trick. We've gotta go." Xander called out in vain.

"Willow, I'm coming!"

Then suddenly there was a pain in his leg, he went down. He tried to stand, but couldn't. Something sharp was digging into his leg.

"Oz!"

The voice seemed so far away.

"Willow..."

Strong arms were lifting him. 

"Willow..."

"Shh... everythings, okay. I've gotcha."

"My girlfriend.... she's still in there... gotta go back."

Everything went black.

*****

It was quiet in Giles' house. Giles paced back and forth picking up a new book every now and then. Xander sat silent in a chair. The only sounds to be heard were Willows soft crying and a bang to a punching bag every now and then.

"Take that! And that! You feel that, huh? Come on! Hit me with it!"

Xander spoke up. "It tried to stop him you know."

"Right." 

"I did Buffy. You believe me don't you Giles?"

Giles looked up from his book. "Yes. Er.. of course. Very true." He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "So tell me again about last night."

"They just came out of nowhere,"Willow started. "They were tall and dark and covered in hair. They were werewolves, but weren't?"

"Right. So they were, talk, dark and like werewolves but weren't?"

"Something like that." Buffy hit the bag again. "What I do want to know is what the hell did they want with Oz?"

"Good question."

"He is a werewolf." Willow piped up.

"Yes, as I keep forgetting." Buffy said.

"He can always control it, right?" Xander asked.

"I guess. I don't know. Some things can trigger it off, like the Tara, me thing. I dunno how he'll go tonight."

******

Oz sat up with a start. Willow! He tried to move, then finding no movement from his legs he stayed where he was. Where was he? 

The room was dark, damp and there was a smell of blood. He was lying on a soft musty mattress on the floor of this room and he could here someone breathing.

"Who's there?"

"Oh, you're up. Slept the day away, huh?"

The tall man was walking towards him. "Quite a fall, huh? Shouldn't you know to keep out of the way of traps. Destroyed that left leg you did. Nothing that can't be fixed in time. But we had to cut it off. Don't worry though, we may be able to make another one. Only down side is that you won't be able to play Twister! So this Willow, she your girlfriend or something? I had a girlfriend once, one pretty thing she was too. She was strong too, some people called her the Slayer coz she could knock out just about anyone! I stuffed up though....."

But Oz wasn't listening. *No leg? A werewolf without his left leg, what a joke! And Willow, she wouldn't want a legless boyfriend, nobody would.* He had just won her back too. What was he going to do?

"So what's your name kid?"

"What?" Oz was jerked back to reality.

"Your name? What's your name?"

"Umm.. Oz."

"I knew an Oz once. Great kid he was. Ace on a guitar. Lead guitarist in some band I think. Something to do with babies, or dingoes. I dunno.. that was long ago." The man took a drag of his cigarette. "Not much around here anymore." He sobbed, I had such a great life, a beautiful girl. To think I have lived for over 200 years, and I met the best girl and then." Swig of beer. "And then..."

Oz looked at the man. "Right? Umm... that's really sad. But you at least have both your legs. Chuck me that can would ya?"

"No! This is mine!"

"Hey, your drunk. Hand it over." Oz reached for the can. 

"NO!"

Wow. This guy was seriously whacked out. "Umm.. so what's your name?"

"Angelus, or Angel as I used to be called when I actually had friends. Look at me now. Huh, this is the look of some great fighter. I would help people, I have a soul man. Think of it, a vampire with a soul! I killed my friends girlfriend you know." Angel broke down.

"Cool it Angel! Look everyone's forgotten about all that. They have moved on. I mean Buffy's got this new guy Riley. He's a bit of a punce actually! Mummy's boy, should see him."

"A new boyfriend. Oz?"

"Yeah, it's me. Now would you like carry me back to Giles' or something?"

"It's still day. I could take you back tonight.'

"Yes well here we have another problem. No leg."

"Oh. Yes, forgot about that."

"Shit."

Another swig of beer. "Maybe we could like forget all about it. We's coush be so happy's ere."

"NOW you're really drunk. Come on, we could take the pipes."

"We could..." CRASH! 

"Angel?" But he was lying in a heap on the floor. "SHIT! Now what do I do?"

Part Two

*****

"Anyone else got any bright ideas?" Buffy said sarcastically.

"What? I thought that it would work." Xander sulked.

"Well, you can dress up as a werewolf if it makes you happy."

"It's a good idea!"

"Really? And the point to it is?"

"I dunno, it just sounded good okay."

"Hey guys, how was last night?" Cordelia said in a sing-song voice.

"I can't believe you left LA. Why couldn't you have stayed there?"

"I have told you a million times, Angel had a nervous breakdown and I couldn't afford to pay the rent."

"Why didn't you just stay with that Irish, half-demon dude?"

"Maybe coz he's dead. Ring any bells?"

"Yeah that's right. Angel couldn't bear to have anyone more popular than him!"

"Shut-up Xander!" Willow shouted. "Why can't you do anything useful?"

"Well if you stopped pining after your boyfriend and actually helped maybe something could be done!"

"I though you were dating that Tara girl?"

"No, she decided that being gay wasn't such a great career move after all." Xander said cruelly.

"No I'm back with Oz." Willow answered ignoring Xander's comment.

"Oh, so where is he?"

Silence again. There seemed to be a lot of it going on.

"Umm... that's sorta our problem." Buffy answered slowly.

"I see. Well maybe I could help."

****

Angel finally came too. "Oh, my head."

"I could imagine. You drank enough!"

"Did I? Oz, what are you doing here? Hey, you're missing a leg."

"So it seems."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"You brought me here."

"That's right, I did didn't I? Well, I should probably be taking you back, right?"

"That'd be good."

Angel looked at his watch. "Can take you back in a couple of hours." He went to stand. "AH! Standing, not good. Head spinning. Owww..."

"Hung over, huh?"

"Something like that. Maybe a couple more hours sleep I'd do me okay."

"Angel. I need your help."

But it was too late. Angel was snoring again. 

"Damn!"

****

"So what more can you find on them Giles?" Buffy asked.

"Well, they are a cult sort of following of werewolves. There are five, a master Tobias and his followers. They are actually imortal, have been praying on towns since ancient times. Nobody yet has worked out who they are in human form, seems that they can take on the image of who they kill."

"So what do they want with Oz?"

"I don't know. It could be because he now does not take on his wolf form on a full moon night. They do not like to see wolves who deny what they are."

"We need to find Oz, quickly." Cordelia stated the obvious.

"You don't say!" Xander said cruelly.

*****

The full moon was high in the sky. Oz sat in the middle of the room. *Just think of Willow, just think of Willow. That's it control it. Good. No wolfiness now. *

*CRASH*

"Grab the boy and run." A voice growled.

Oz sat rooted to the spot. Two dark figures grabbed him and carried him out of the room. Angel woke with a start. They were taking Oz! Silently Angel stood and went to follow them, ignoring the pain in his head. 

"Hey where are you taking me?" Oz kicked

"Shut up kid."

"No. Lemme go!"

The change came on fast. Before he knew what was happening he was growling at the two men.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" The growling voice came from behind him.

"What?"

"I said that wasn't too hard was it?"

"Who are you?"

"Tobias. Oz, you are denying who you are. You are a werewolf. We have been sent to help you. You have to accept who you are. Veruca tried to tell you didn't she, but you killed her. Is that what you think of our help."

"She tried to kill my girlfriend."

"You cannot make excuses. You have to forget about all them now. You are one of us."

Tears streamed down Oz's face. "Just let me go, please. Let me go."

"Drop him!"

Oz was dropped to the floor heavily. 

"Let's go." They all turned to leave. "Remember what we said. We'll be back tomorrow night. Don't try to run away."

Suddenly they were gone.

"Oz! You okay?" Angel was leaning over him.

"Yeah, I'm cool. You think you can take me back to Giles's place?"

"Yeah. I could probably manage that." Angel lifted him. "You're heavy for a little guy, you know."

*****

"Arguing isn't going to get Oz back." Willow yelled over the voices of her friends.

They all quietened down. "Thankyou."

"So how about some cocoa and cookies over some whittling?" Xander joked. The rest of them groaned. 

Buffy looked out the window at the full moon. "We have to do something. I vote that we all go down to the park in an hour. That'll give us time to collect the weapons we need and formulate some sort of plan."

There was a bang on the door. "Giles! Let me in!"

Giles hurried towards the door and quickly opened up. "Angel! What are you doing here?"

Part Three

"So, how long have you been in Sunnydale?" Giles asked trying to make conversation while the others sat silent. 

"Just a couple of months."

"What were you doing kidnapping Oz?" Buffy accused.

"Buffy!" Giles gave a harsh whisper.

"I didn't kidnap Oz, I found him with his leg caught in a wolf trap actually."

"And I suppose you mean to tell us that you amputated it?"

"Yes. I have lived for over 200 years you know. You learn a lot in that time."

Xander sniggered. "He's telling the truth you know."

"Right Cordelia! You are so gullible." Xander said cruelly,

"So what do they want with Oz?" Giles asked trying to change the subject.\

"The werewolves? They are angry with him for denying his life as a werewolf. It's in one of the wolf commandments' or some shit like that. I don't know the full story, but I've seen enough to know he's in great danger.

"I've been thinking." Willow's voice came out of no where. "I know how we can help him."

*****

"Oz?" Willow walked into the room that her boyfriend was in and stood at the door. "Oz? Are you awake?"

"Yeah, come in."

"Heard about your leg."

"Yeah it's not too bad." 

"Look Oz, I've been thinking, and you know maybe we shouldn't see eachother anymore."

"What do you mean Willow?" Oz's voice cracked.

"You need somebody better Oz. I'm not good enough for you."

"Willow that's bullshit and you know it! What's the real reason. There's somebody else isn't there?"

"Oz.."

"Tell me Willow."

Willow ran out of the room crying.

*****

Oz was hobbling through the park. All his thoughts were of Willow. Why had she broken it off with him? Bullshit she wasn't good for him. There had to be something else.

"Have you been thinking about what we said?"

Oz turned to see the werewolves behind him. "You don't scare me. I know what I am, and I know why I'm doing what I am. Love, have you heard of it?"

"Don't try that shit with us. You killed one of our clan and now you are going to pay!"

Tobias lunged at Oz. 

"Duck Oz!" Buffy screamed. Oz jumped out of the way and rolled behind a tree.

"What do you think you are doing to my friend?" Buffy yelled at the Tobias.

"Stay out of this Slayer. I don't want to hurt you."

"Well if you don't leave Oz alone, I'll be hurting you!"

Tobias lunged at Buffy and she kicked him out of the way. All the werewolves ran towards her. Then out of what seemed to Oz as nowhere Xander, Willow, Giles, Angel and Cordelia came out to join in the fight. 

Oz soldier crawled towards the bag that he could see Buffy must have dropped. He pulled out a gun holding silver bullets and began to make his way back to the tree. *Control the wolf. It doesn't want to come out. Control the wolf.*

"Did you talk to Oz?" Buffy called to Willow as she kicked one of the werewolf hoons off her.

"Yeah"

"Do you think it worked?"

"I dunno. I guess I'm gonna have to explain to him why I did it."

"Hey wolf boy, where are you?" Tobias growled.

Oz felt his finger on the gun. *Let him get closer. That's it, wait until he shows himself.*

"Oz, come out."

Oz flipped the gun into his arms. BANG! The bullet hit Tobias in the chest hitting him down.

"Traitor. You turn against your own kind." Then Tobias lay lifeless on the ground.

All Oz could think about was getting away. He pulled his crutches towards him and hobbled away into the night. *Great way for a hero to leave.*

Part Four

*****

Last night had been heavy. Oz lay on the bed listening to country music and thinking of Willow. What was he doing still here? Shouldn't he be running away again? Should he stay and face the music. Then he heard the knock on the door.

"Oz, can I come in?" 

Willow. "Whatever."

She came in anyway. "Oz I have to explain why I had to break up with you."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Oz. You have to let me explain."

"You broke my heart again."

"Oz "

"Get out!"

"I did it because I loved you."

"Bullshit!"

Willow turned and ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face. Should he let her go? He loved her, didn't he? Last time he had let her get away. Should he let her get away again?

"WILLOW! Wait!" He got up and hobbled towards the door. *Tonight, the party. Ask her Oz* "WILLOW!" 

Willow could here him coming towards her. "Wait Willow, please. I'm sorry." 

*Don't turn. Don't let him win.* Willow turned against her will and looked at him. 

"Willow. I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away." She hiccupped.

"I wanted to know if you would be my date for tonight's party."

Willow was silent. She didn't know what to say. "Okay. I'll get Xander to pick you up too if you like."

"That'd be great."

Oz bent towards her and kissed her quickly. "I'll see you tonight." He left before she had time to react.

****

Oz sat on the couch in Buffy's loungeroom. Willow had called and said that she would meet her there because Xander was going in with Cordelia. Giles had picked him up on the way in. He was nervous. This was his last chance.

"Why did she break up with me if she loved me Buffy?"

Buffy didn't know what to say. "She had to. There was no other way you would face Tobias. You had to be angry and she knew it."

"She risked our relationship coz of that?" Oz was surprised. "Why?"

"Because she loves you." Buffy said simply. They were interupted by a knock on the door. 

"Willow! How are you?" 

*She's here. Now don't stuff up* He hobbled towards the door. 

"Willow. Umm.. do yo mind if we like just sit and talk outside for a bit?"

"Sure. I'll see you in a minute Buffy."

Buffy winked at Oz as they went out. When the door had closed he started. 

"Thanks Willow. I mean, that was nice what you did for me."

"It was hard."

"I can imagine. Sorry I treated you so badly."

"It's okay. I mean I can imagine that you were confused about it all. I mean we were getting along really well again and everything. I guess Buffy talked to you?"

"Yeah something like that." 

Oz bent towards her and they kissed.

"Ahem!" They broke apart to see Cordelia and Xander on the doorstep. 

"We need to get to a bedroom." Xander winked at Willow. 

"So, is Angel coming in?" Willow asked.

"I don't know. I guess so."

"He's here Willow." Oz said.

"And Riley?"

"Yeah, they're killing eachother out on the porch." Oz joked.

"Now this I've gotta see. Why don't we go in together."

When they got in Cordelia pulled out a neatly wrapped present from her bag. 

"I missed your birthday so I got you a little something." She handed the present to Oz.

"Thanks." Oz ripped off the wrapping. "Twister. Thanks a bunch. Funny. Now where's the real present?" He looked down at the stump where his leg used to be.

Cordelia looked offended. "Don't you like the game? Whatever. Some people have no manners." She pulled Xander towards the stairs. "I feel sick. How about you make me all better." They went upstairs together.

Oz made a face at Willow pulling him towards him. "Well somethings never change."

And things ended happily in Sunnydale. Well, except for Riley and Angel, they ended up killing eachother out on the porch. But I guess that doesn't matter, as nobody likes them much anyway, huh?

Fin.


End file.
